


Leaked canoodling video, Marchen Karneval

by P_eaches, UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marchen Karneval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/pseuds/P_eaches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: After the first death, the death of a good friend, everyone tries their best to find a way to cope with it. However, some people's coping mechanisms work differently than other's. // This is based off an AU from Tumblr that my friend created! I do not own this idea and take no credit for its design and theme. I am only a part of it and bringing the sin that no one asked for.





	Leaked canoodling video, Marchen Karneval

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo another sin-fest. Me and another person were given the most skimpy clothes to wear for this AU and I'M SORRY I HAD TO WRITE SMUT BECAUSE OF IT... What? Someone just died? Pff, time to have sex. *HINATA LOGIC*
> 
> My friend also wrote the Nagito bit because he's one of the masterminds and it is his AU so-- I had to include that in there!

The Marchen Karneval… A killing carnival, made by students, for students. Usually, carnivals were uplifting, and filled to the brim with joy. But this one, was nothing like that. There was nothing joyous about this place, and to call it uplifting may as well have been an insult. Already, one of their beloved friends had died, a lethal dose of poison administered, all because of a habit she couldn’t even help.

‘Ibuki Mioda’s forbidden action was to speak about herself in the third person.’

It was sad to think that she was gone so soon, but most people quickly came to terms with the fact that this was simply the nature of the game. It wasn’t fair, it felt awful, but in the end, there was nothing they could do. Everyone just needed to find their own coping mechanism. Not everyone coped the same way however. Some would hide away and cry, terrified for their life and the life of those they held dear, while others would step up and stay strong to become a leader for the group.

Some people’s way of coping was to forget though.

Hajime, while he was sad about what had happened to his dear friend and what could potentially happen to any one of them, right now, even he was scared. And one inviting look from the snarky neurologist was all he needed to slip away into another state of mind, one where he didn’t need to think about all the murder and fear.

—

"Matsuda.. Shit, open the door..." Hajime mumbled, knees already trembling. Whether it was from fear of the situation, the icy breeze blowing outside or how much he wanted the other right now, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that if they dared to anything more than this, pressing up against the wooden door of Hajime's forest-themed cottage, everyone would find out. The last thing he wanted after all that had happened so far was for everyone to see them like this, driven by their arousal and in desperate need of comfort. When it came down to it, he supposed it was more that than anything else— Comfort. Hajime was afraid, as much as he hated to admit it, and while he couldn't quite tell what the other was feeling either, he knew that he was offering him a way to forget what had happened for now, and hopefully when they woke up together, things would turn out to be normal again. 

When Hajime asked the other to let them in, Matsuda seemed to obey without a word, cradling Hajime in his arm while the other pushed the door open. Much like Hajime's own scent, an even stronger smell of flowers wafted out from inside, shrouding them in sweetness. It was definitely more motive to go indoors, something Hajime was very grateful for. They weren't there just to bask in that scent however, and their stumbling inside was nothing less than desperate and needy. 

Before Hajime could even realise it, he landed on his back on his moss-covered bed, a shiver running down his spine as it tickled the back of his neck. His legs lay parted slightly, leaving nothing at all to the imagination with how turned on he was. Matsuda looked no better though, Hajime almost feeling bad about how much those underwear showed. To only be able to wear underwear seemed like a curse honestly, but in situations like this, it only felt like a blessing. 

Matsuda seemed to hesitate at the end of the bed for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not he should really go in for the kill or not. But much to Hajime's surprise, he watched as Matsuda muttered a 'Fuck it' under his breath, hastily tugging off his boots. Really..? Just the sight alone was enough to tear a chuckle from Hajime's throat, amused by the other's discomfort. He never did wear closed shoes after all, it must have been very uncomfortable for him. He looked more comfortable now though, and before Hajime knew it, was crawling onto the bed too, already eagerly kissing at his neck. The sensation was enough to fill Hajime's mind only with thoughts of that moment, their bodies flush against one another and their straining erections pressed firmly together. Even through layers of clothing, Hajime could quite easily feel how thick Matsuda's cock was, and needless to say, it was probably turning him on more than it should have. 

Typically, having felt it grind against him, his first reaction was to try to get rid off his shorts, struggling to fumble at the button and get them off. But as soon as Matsuda realised his dilemma, he attempts to help, much to Hajime's own relief. Red, polka-dot shorts were just barely open and halfway down his thighs when Mastuda gave up on that idea, brows furrowing and eyes slipping shut as their grinding resumed. Everything was hot around them, bodies burning with lust and hips filled with excitement as they moved, rubbing against one another like it was all they could do to hold onto their sanity. 

Without need to speak, and without words even to say, the two of them simply gave into their desires and spent a good few minutes rolling their hips together, Hajime's head thrown to the right as he pushed his hips up. But as it had been when there were still shorts in the way, the two boys were bound to grow impatient, hungering for more than just this. It took every bit of willpower they had too to stop, but the second they did, the underwear was practically torn off in order to allow each other a better chance at getting what they needed. Without anything in the way now, and no restrictions, Matsuda straddles Hajime's hips and presses down firmly, even letting out a quiet, heated breath at the feeling of their cocks rutting against one another, precum doing more than enough to slick them up. Without motive or desire to stop, they both happily went at it, with Matsuda's hands planted at Hajime's waist and hips rocking back and forth, sometimes going quick and other times going a bit more slow, just to keep things from ending too soon. Hajime wasn't entirely sure if it was helping though, feeling turned on beyond belief, enough that should Matsuda even ask him to cum, he likely would. 

When each thrust of Matsuda's hips became less like a grind and more like he was trying to fuck Hajime, Hajime's hands quickly gripped onto the other out of need, digging his nails into the small of his back. It was hard to keep quiet enough as it is, but with how Matsuda was treating his body, Hajime let out a long groan and a gasp, not even needing to move any more. Matsuda was doing all the work, and it felt absolutely incredible, more than Hajime could have ever realised. 

When it was like this, it went without saying that Hajime could only take so much more, head thrown back and moans leaving him as he neared orgasm, Matsuda's slightly more erratic movements being the only indicator that he wasn't far off either. "M..Matsuda..! Fuck— I'm—" Hajime tensed up as orgasm wracked his body, trembling as it hit him harder than it ever had before, with a loud, choked moan accenting the way his cock spasmed underneath Matsuda. Cum shot up onto his stomach with each wave of pleasure, pooling at his navel in a sticky mess. Catching sight of it triggered Matsuda to cum too, hand quickly fisting at his own cock as he painted over the mess with his own load, hot cum painting his abdomen. Both boys, spent and relieved now, sat there and caught their breath, their pants being the only sound echoing through the room now.

There was nothing really to say about it, one brief look between them already confirming the silent agreement that they would _definitely_ do this again. 

—

 _The TV lit up suddenly, and_ Nagito’s _face appeared on the screen. His head leaned on his hand, looking almost bored in his throne, “See, I can’t technically get you in trouble because you did do this in your private quarters. You both have successfully proven to me that you are ALL a bunch of filthy teenagers who can’t keep their hands off each other. Gross. Clean up and report to the Big Top immediately. I need to have a word with both of you, in person.”_

_Nagito’s face lit up then, painted with a light blush as the TV immediately shut off and went to black._


End file.
